Naruto:Year of the Dragon
by RadiantStarlight
Summary: The Konoha 11 have been sent to the Dragon Realm where Spyro resides and need to engage in long wars. These battles will test their endurance and show they can trust and maintain loyalty to those they love. Hiatus!
1. The New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Spyro.

Chapter one: The New Beginning

* * *

Legend has it that dragons never existed. Thousands of years ago, a young dragon hero was born in time of war. Once the purple egg hatched, the dragonet became a legend told throughout most villages. Some believe it was true while others do not. The young dragon was named Spyro and was born alongside his half-brother Sparx a young dragonfly. Spyro became a hero and saved the world from the clutches of the Dark Master. The battle was gruesome and many were lost. Even now the five great nations slowly doubting whether the tales were true from the start. Soon everything will change though because the balance of nature has been broken. Throughout Konoha, ninja have not bothered to read the old legends of dragons at war and do not realize what is at stake. 

In the village of Konoha, all were at peace in their homes or just simply training to get stronger. Until the fateful night when it finally changed the lives of all. Earthquakes were in effect and everyone was panicking.

"_Wha….What's going on_", thought a twelve-year old Naruto. He ran out of his apartment and saw the rest of his team and the other squads with their sensei's.

"Does anyone have any idea as to what is going on", exclaimed Sakura who was trailing behind Sasuke. "Somethings not right, why would there be an earthquake and just stop like that", she looked really worried.

Naruto was looking around and blurted," Where's Kakashi Sensei". Just as he finished his sentence, a puff of white smoke erupted in front of him.

"Yo. Lady Hokage called for a meeting and said all squad members must attend right away". Everyone nodded and ran to meet at the Hokage tower. As soon as they got their Naruto burst through the doors,"Granny Tsunade, what's going on here". Tsunade scowled,"How many times do I need to tell you, STOP calling me that!"

Outside the wind was howling and storm clouds had been gathering creating a storm. All the trees were swaying and creaking as the onslaught of rain poured out of buckets of rain drops. Lightning filled the sky while cracks and booms could be heard throughout the village.

"Ahhhhhh, were gonna die. Believe it! Do you know what's happening?".

Tsunade didn't look happy and continued staring out the rain washed window."I'm sorry, but I don't know",

Suddenly a shrill whistle caught everyones attention while blue forked lighting struck the tower. Though it was unexpected because the lighting was in the form of a dragon. A portal had appeared and swallowed them all. They all soon blacked out. Naruto woke up to find he was a dragon. "Cool, I'm a dragon, believe it", exclaimed Naruto. His dragon features were not very simple. He had a yellowish golden body that gleamed in the sunlight. His wings were tinted red with the outlining the color of orange. He had two golden horns protruding from his head while yellow spikes ran from his neck down to the tip of his tail. Each of Naruto's claws were sharp and strong.

"Shut the hell up Naruto, people are trying to sleep", exclaimed Sakura who was engulfed in a dark aura.Once she got her surroundings,she did not look happy at all. "Oh my god...I'm a dragon". That woke up everyone else who was around and looked at her weirdly.

Sakura had a glittering hot pink body with a tan underside. She was sporting two hooked horns with poison at the tip. Her padded feet contained short magenta claws. Both of her wings each had hooks at the end that resembled a flying dinosaur. The wing color was a lighter pink with tan outlines. Pink spikes were also visible and ran across her head to the tip of her tail.

"Yosh, the power of youth has bestowed us our great youthfulness and we must keep it burning", Lee was now standing and sent a ping from his sharp fangs. "I believe that we all are dragons", he turned his head in the direction of all the others. Lee had a forest green body. Instead of two, he had one light green horn. Dark green spikes also ran from his neck to his tail. Little sharp fangs were visible from his mouth. His wings were also forest green and also glowed in the sunlight.

"Oh...my...god...WHERE are we?!!!", screeched Ino sitting next to her two teammates. horns. She had a misty purple body with two violet horns. Ino's yellow spikes started at her head and ended at her tail. Her wings contained a hook on each side and resembled a bat. Shikamaru was a brownish color and he had one golden brown horn. He had tan spikes outlining his back spine. His wings were light brown and each were hooked. Choji had a tan body with green spikes. Both of his horns were curled around his head to look like a mountain goat. He had feathery wings each tinted with shaded of silver.

"Shut up Ino-pig! How are we supposed to know?!", Sakura responded with a glare.(A/N Since it's taking too much time, I'm gonna skip the details of what the rest look like)

"Has anyone noticed that our sensei's are nowhere to be found", Shikamaru yawned and rolled on his side staring at the clouds. "He has a point, maybe we should go look for them in case they got captured while we were knocked out", replied Sakura. Everyone nodded but there was a slight problem...how were they supposed to get anywhere if no one knew how to fly and since they weren't human they couldn't jump through the trees.

"Well, this sucks. Maybe we should look around and get some help", Sakura pinpointed where they were at and attempted to get everyone moving to find help.

And so begins the journey of the Konoha 11. All around birds were perched in trees while the flowers of all colors were littered around swaying with the cool spring breeze. Even the sun was high up in the sky. They had been traveling for hours and the scenery hasn't changed in the slightest yet.

* * *

This is my first time writing. Please Read and Review! 


	2. Friendships of Old Legends

**Well, I'm back again. But I am disappointed cause I only got one review. Oh well, maybe I'll get more hopefully. Anyway, to those that are actually reading this I hope you like this next chapter. And please review, must I beg. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Spyro **

* * *

During the long walk the sun was still high up in the sky and birds were lazily circling around the trees. All the flowers were in full bloom and glittered in the sunlight. The Konoha 11 were passing by a temple that had a door with two dragon statues situated on each side of the big bronze door. 

Naruto was the only one who noticed it," Hey what's that over there".

Everyone else came crowding over to examine it. "By my calculations it's a door that obviously leads somewhere", Shikamaru yawned.

On the other side their came a loud brass roar of an adult dragon. "Oh my god…were gonna die. Believe it".

"Shut up Naruto, maybe it wasn't what we think it is", said Sakura

"Who goes there, and why have you come to the 'Dragon Dojo'?", came an unknown voice. Everyone was too scared to move so Sakura bravely moved up and answered the summons.

"Were Konoha ninja and we don't know how and why were here. Do you know the answer that could help us".

A screeching noise emitted from the other side and the door slid open revealing a red dragon. (Aka-Ignitis) Ignitis was big in build and outweighed the others waiting outside the door. He had two massive red wings with a tipped claw on each. There were also two corked horns that spiraled to his head. His tail had a red feathery cork in the shape of a spear.

"Greeting Konoha ninja, I am Ignitis and I was the one who summoned you all here to the Dragon Realm", replied the great dragon eyeing each and every individual and calculating them. "I have brought you here to train you so you all can help us in the war. It will be worser than the last one so we need all the help we can possibly get", Ignitis bowed his head in shame.

"Because of me, we never would have been put through. It was my fault all the eggs died and only one survived", he replied gravely.

All the others knew where this was going and decided to help. "Well help you in any way we can….one problem though. We don't know how to fight or do anything", Sakura sighed.

Ignitis looked hopeful," I can arrange to help you train. Follow me and you will see the rest of the dragons here who will also help".

Ignitis turned around and lead them through many complex hallways. Each door they passed had engravings of old heroes who sacrificed themselves for others. The halls were lit with dragon shaped lamps and the floors were made of a smooth marble. He stopped and turned back around to face the group. Shinobi and Kunoichi all faced the dragon elder and waited for instructions.

"Through this door you will meet the two young dragons that have helped in the last war. One of them is the reason that the other even survived. I will let them know of your arrival. Wait here please". Ignitis disappeared through the door and the young shinobi waited to be allowed in. After a few minutes he came back," You may enter now. But watch your step".

The door opened wider to reveal an open area with a see-through roof and a giant statue of a dragon with armor plating directly in the middle of the room. In front of the statue were Terrador, Cyril, Vorteer, Cynder, and Spyro. The ninjas never looked more surprised then to see dragons that were the size they were.

"Welcome newcomers, I am Terrador", he greeted in a low voice."The other elders that you see are Vorteer", he pointed to Vorteer with his tail,"and Cyril", he pointed his tail again at the last dragon. "The young ones are Spyro and Cynder. And what may your names be", asked Terrador.

Everyone stated their name respectively while bowing to the dragon lords. "Good good, their all here. I suppose that we can have Spyro and Cynder show them how to fly and all that", Ignitis nodded to Spyro who nodded to Cynder in return.

"Come with us, we'll teach you the ways of a dragon", he led the way out into the the training field.(A/n I know that Spyro may have trained where the statue was but since it's too crowded, I decided to add an extra place for the training reason.)

Spyro was centered in the middle of a huge field with Cynder behind him. All the ninjas gathered around them for further instructions. "Alright, first we are gonna teach you how to fly because it's the basic thing you need to know before you learn anything harder such as breathing fire. "Cool, we can breath fire" Shouted Naruto. "What a drag", replied Shikamaru.

"Okay, I want you all to focus on your wings and forget about everything else. Keep your mind centered on the way your wings are kept. Once you know how to keep focusing, put it into effect", instructed Spyro. They all nodded and were doing what they needed to do. Although Naruto was having the most trouble since he doesn't really focus the most on certain things. So far the only ones who finally found their wings were Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, and Shino.

"_This might take longer than I expected_", thought Spyro.

After a few more hours of non-stop training, the shinobi finally got it right and could fly as far and high as they wanted. Of course Naruto being an idiot, was last to get it right.

"Okay, were gonna take a little break then we'll work on using the elemental breaths", said Spyro.

Everyone nodded and sat where ever they had wanted. One hour passed and they got back to training. "Ok now, just follow my lead. First gather your energy until you feel it's located at your chest and then hold it and release. It's about as simple as that. Once you have accomplished that we can go straight to bed seeing as you will all be worn out anyway", Spyro turned to all the ninja and shook his head. "Begin".

At first some couldn't get it correct but managed to get some flame to form out of their mouth. This time though everyone managed to get it within an hour.

"Ok, thats good enough for today. Cynder, can you lead them to their rooms". Cynder nodded her head and headed back in the Dojo. Everyone else followed.

"Soooo, your name is Cynder, right?", asked Sakura curiously. "Yes, that's correct".

"How long have you been here?", Tenten then asked.

* * *

I know it's a bad place to end but I'm still thinking things through and all. I need a little time to figure out what gonna happen next. Hopefully my next chapter won't be a cliffy. I am one who doesn't like cliffs. I hope you like the story. To those that are reading this, it would be appreciated if you reviewed. 


	3. Of Dreams and Wars

**I formerly thank those that have actually took their time and reviewed. So far I got over my problem of being stuck and now I have a plan as to what might happen. Well, anyway, I hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Spyro. I wish I did, but I'll keep it as my own death wish. :p**

* * *

"Well, it's hard to explain really…..", Cynder sighed and kept walking. "It's actually a long story, but if you want, I could tell you once we get to the dorms". 

"Sure, we'd be happy to listen to your story", Sakura replied.

In the back, the boys all sighed because they knew it was gonna be a long night with Naruto and all as well as just coming back from non-stop training. The sound of padded feet could be heard through the soft glow of the dimly lit lamps. The whistling of the breeze from outside seemed homely to the Konoha ninja and felt like they were at home. Soon though, they came to a brightly lit corridor where all kinds of doors were located. They stared in wonder at the magnificence of the dragon realm.

Cynder led them through an iron door at the end of the hallway and continued walking. Finally she stopped at a staircase and turned around to face the ninja.

"Your rooms are all up these stairs, you may choose which room you want and keep it", she replied.

"And one more thing, I know this is sudden, but I heard that your senseis have been captured by the dark forces, we all waited until you came to our temple and wanted to help. But don't think nothing bad is going to happen. I can see there will be a lot of blood shed. But for now, you may sleep easy", Cynder led them up the stairs and came to another open room with a dome at the top of the ceiling.

This room was the main hall and was created to be a lounge when someone needed a break. (A/n Kind of like a hotel lounge) A chandelier was placed above a golden table complete with a red velvety tablecloth. The walls and floor were also made of marble and the designs were of dragons defending the temple. There were many separate rooms on each side of the lounge.

"Ok, this is where I will tell the story, but first you need to choose your rooms".

They all agreed and walked to the rooms to check and see if they thought it good to their liking.

"I call this room", Ino/Sakura yelled.

"Move it forehead girl, I call the shots", snapped Ino.

"Yeah right Ino-pig, cause I surely know that I called it first", Sakura snapped back.

Everyone sweatdropped and quickly got their own rooms so as to get away from the bickering friends. Unfortunately, they could still hear it throughout the halls.

"Maybe you could s-share the room", came a soft voice. "NEVER!"

Sakura and Ino turned around and saw Hinata. She looked like she was about to faint because she didn't like seeing people fight each other.

"Oh, sorry Hinata, but I did call the room first", replied Sakura.

"No you didn't cause I did forehead", retorted Ino.

"No I did so shut up". "Okay, break it up", Tenten came over and forced herself in between Sakura and Ino and shoved them away from each other.

Sakura and Ino backed away from each other and faced the other direction not willing to look at the other. Tenten sighed while everyone thought they were acting childish. Cynder had been watching and was quite amused at how weird humans to her can act sometimes. She had never seen or heard of humans ever entering their dragon realm and was astonished at what they were like. She knows now though that they can be greedy but can also be loyal to friends and sacrifice themselves for the other.

After a while Sakura decided to get another room instead of fight all day because she wanted to hear Cynders story of what happened and how it all started. Everyone chose their rooms and gathered in the main lounge. Cynder was waiting on one of the dragon couches and waited till everyone sat down wherever they had wanted. She got up and trotted next to the nearest lamp and pulled the string with her teeth till the light illuminated the whole room. Then Cynder walked back and jumped on the couch. She turned her attention back to the Konoha ninja and began her story.

Cynder took a big breath of air," It all started when the dragon elders were waiting in the dragon dojo protecting the eggs. They knew the dark masters army was soon going to appear and waited with anxiety. After a while the ground had started shaking and Ignitis left with the purple egg", she stopped to let the ninja take in the information slowly and then continued. "He took the egg to the Silver River and allowed it to be taken to wherever it could be safe and away from danger. The egg came to a stop at the bank where a family of dragonflies were living. The egg was already beginning to hatch and the dragonfly mother gave birth to a young dragonfly who befriended the young dragon. Although to that day, even though the parents took care of the hatchling, they didn't know what he was and called him instead one of their own."

Cynder stopped again and could make out the traces of someone snoring. She looked amused but didn't show it and turned to who was asleep. Cynder found Shikamaru propped on his stomach lying on the floor lightly snoring while everyone was just staring at him but didn't do anything about it.

"Let him sleep, theres no point trying to wake someone and start over again", Cynder stretched and began the other parts of her adventure.

Sakura interupted,"What was your role in this story?"

"You will hear it once I get to that point", replied the black dragon. "Anyway, the names of the half-brothers were Spyro who was the dragon and Sparx is the dragonfly. They were both playing a game of hide-and-seek and during that time was when Sparx got caught by one of the monkey guards. Spyro battled them both and beat them by releasing a power he never knew he had until that day which was his fire breath ability. This is where the real adventure starts now though. The dragonfly parents told him he was not their own and decided to find his real family but left Sparx behind. He wandered on and on and came through many battles along the way and met up with his brother again. They went together now and came upon an open area where they heard a load brass roar. It sent them rocketing off to a cave where Ignitis was hiding at. Ignitis told Spyro he was a dragon and said he was the only one who could save the world. He brought the young dragon to the temple and eventually got in it. The next few parts aren't really that important, but I will say this I was being used by the dark master and Spyro battled me at the end and saved me."

Cynder jumped off the couch and was about to leave when Spyro entered the hallway. "Oh, hi Spyro."

"Hi Cynder, were you telling them of how I got here?"

"Yes, they needed to know, it would be able to help them understand what we need from their help", she turned and looked at the ninja."You are allowed to go to your rooms now and sleep. Once it's time for training, either Spyro or me will come and get you while the other waits outside where you trained last."

* * *

**So far this story is going along quite easy and hopefully will remain like that. I am already working on the next chapter though, so to those that still read this please read and review. I really need reviews to keep me motivated. That way I'll feel like you people actually want me to continue. So unless I get reviews, the next chapter will be on hold until I finish the chapter and get more reviews. Ja ne!**


	4. New Abilities and the Power of Fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Spyro…..sighs**

**Constructive criticism is really appreciated, no flames. It would be helpful if someone could tell me how to make this story better and not suck. Or maybe on what you think of it so far. Well anyway, on with the story. I hope you all like this chapter btw.**

* * *

Outside the stars were littered across the sky with dazzling brightness. They could be seen for miles on end without stopping. A silvery light was cast from the moon and bounced off the earth to give a heavenly glow. All the birds and land animals were already asleep. Inside the temple though, you could hear low snoring from most of the dragon shinobi in their bedrooms. The ones that don't snore were lightly breathing in and out in rhyming sequence. All the lamps were lightly lit so as to help whoever got up during the night for any reasons.

The morning came fast and Cynder was making her way to the dorm to wake everyone for the second part of training. The lamps were turned off now because there was no light needed when the sun was up high streaming through the windows. The halls were silent except for the padding of feet climbing the steps.

**Cynders Pov.**

I made my way up the steps and could hear occasional snoring from the Konoha ninja. I had finally made it to the big metal door leading to the dragon lounge that was towering above me. "_Well, it's time to wake the ninja for their training."_ Passing through the door, I went to the first bedroom and knocked using my tail gently against the framed wood door. "Wake up, it's time for practice training", I called. Light stirring came to my sensitive ears and I moved on to all the doors individually until all were lined up and waiting for further instructions.

**End Cynders Pov.**

"Okay, it's time that we head to the practice field and train more where Spyro is already waiting", she turned and left with the others following behind. They passed through the metal door and descended the stairs to the main hall. They passed the dragon statue and came upon the open field once again.

Spyro noticed their arrival and greeted them formerly. Cynder bowed and the Konoha ninja nodded in response. The black dragon lead them to the center and plodded to sit under a tree and watch Spyro teach them more about their powers.

Spyro stood at the front of the long line,"Today we will start by properly breathing the rest of the elements correctly. To start off, you will learn with ice now. Ice will probably be a little bit harder because it isn't what your used to I presume. Okay, for starters I want you all to concentrate on the pressure of the ice and forge it into a solid. Keep it centered at the chest cavity and blow out in low, steady breaths", he gazed at them all and called out,"begin".

Everyone started off trying to get it in control and each managed a thin layer of ice. Finally after a few hours the ninja gained possession of their new ice ability. Spyro soon gave them permission to a take a quick break and catch their breath to start with a new element.

Spyro called them back over again for more lessons, "Ok, now you will all work on the element of earth. Earth is a little bit harder to maintain than the other elements that I have taught you so far. Because of that, you will need to train harder until you get it correct. For starters, begin by picturing how the ground feels beneath your feet. Focus on your surrounds and visualize it as a weapon and blow out in an earthy blast of energy. Begin"

While the ninja were practicing their new techniques, Spyro made his way over to Cynder. She was watching the shinobi and sensed Spyro's presense getting closer.

"The ninja certainly are improving at a fast rate compared to how I trained", remarked Spyro.

Cynder nodded her head in return and continued watching."They will be strong dragons, but once the war has ended we are going to need to get them all back home safely."

"Yes, but remember, we need to save the adults as well before they go." Spyro turned around and found that almost all the ninja were nearly through with training. _I think they might even surpass the guardians. If so, they will be forever known and will never be forgotten. They will eventually know their meaning of coming here but need to focus on getting ready for battle which will be in a few months. _

"Spyro...Spyro, can you hear me."

Spyro snapped out of his thoughts and faced Cynder. Her face showed concern and understanding.

"I think their ready for fighting in aerial style. Do you need me to help?"

"Sure",Both Cynder and Spyro got up on their feet and made their way back to the ninja and waited till they have their attention.

Spyro called their attention immediately, "Now that you have learned almost all your elements, you can now try and manipulate your attacks in air. This is called Aerial Combat. Well, in our terms at least."

Everyone nodded in understanding, they knew their training would soon be completed, and hopefully, they would be ready for the war and to possibly save their sensei's and the rest who were captured. Spyro could sense their anticipation, and knew they were willing to risk their lives for their fellow shinobi.

Spyro nodded to Cynder who made her way back to lay under her tree in the shade, "Good luck everyone."

"This might be a little easier than what you did last time, but for now we'll see how you fair with the strain. Okay for starters, gently lift yourself from the ground using your wings and maneuver your body around so you can manipulate how and when you strike your enemies. It's somewhat like aerobatics, but your wings are needed this time", the young dragon gave everyone a quick glance and then signaled the command to begin. Everyone complied and immediately began training to perfect their aerial skills.

Everywhere you looked, little dragon bodies shot around the training field in every which way. Spyro settled himself in the middle occasionally tilting his head to the side to stare at some ninja who got too close and moved away again.

The sun began lowering in the sky, throwing an array of colors ranging from pink, orange, and yellow down upon the still and panting ninja. Stars were beginning to appear in the horizon and crickets were heard chirping rather loudly in the distance. Cynder was so absorbed by the beauty of nature, she didn't notice Spyro silently treading towards her until where she caught his presense. She turned around and her eyes were soft and happy.

"They are gaining a lot of progress in such short notice."

Cynder silently agreed and nodded to indicate she was listening. She got up to stretch her limbs, hearing the sound of a light pop, she smiled.

Overhead, the sky finally gave way to a dark scene with the only sound being crickets and night animals prowling around. Stars littered the sky in its radiance. Sometimes, a shooting star would pass by and then be lost in the sea of darkness. Spyro knew that war would be soon and yet the ninja were proving they could handle anything thrown at them. Their hearts were too pure to be blinded by eternal darkness. He sat on his haunches and lifted his head to look in the heavens above which so graciously decided to shower a light drizzle upon the occupants of the field.

The female dragon noticed that they should go in before they'd catch a cold and called everyone over. "Go to your rooms to rest a bit and I will send some servants to bring you food", with that she left in the direction of the temple doors with everyone else in tow.

Once again they passed through many winding hallways and gradually made it to the metal door leading to their rooms. All of the shinobi and kunoichi wearily left for their separate rooms and immediately went to bed. No one noticed it but Sakura couldn't seem to sleep at all.

Although she didn't look it, she was secretly worried about the adults and how they were faring being caged in their prison cells at who knows where. Maybe they were being tortured as she thought and wouldn't last another night. No, they would definitely live through it no matter how tough the opponents. With the pleasant thought, she settled down and fell asleep. Tomorrow is the beginning of when the Shinobi finally use their new powers for fighting.

Loud crashes sounded along the main halls of the Dragon Dojo, which in turn alerted all the once peacefully sleeping dragons. The Konoha ninja scrambled from their beds and dashed out of their dining room and came to a screeching halt upon a massive army of monkeys. The creatures ranged from small, agile beasts to huge, hulking monsters sporting a club or some other weapon. More and more came streaming in from all directions.

Ignitis swiftly made his way to the small army of dragons, "The time has come where we show the Dark Lord who reigns supreme. Do not falter in your attacks, trust in yourself and everyone around you. If you do, I'm sure we'll be rewarded with victory." Thus began the first battle since Cynder had been defeated during the darker days. The Dark Masters army charged forward with speed, wanting to defeat the dragons for good this time. The shinobi tensed, knowing this is their first ever battle since coming to the dragon realm. After a few moments, Ignitis followed suit and charged with the other dragons not far behind. Both sides collided, with chaos erupting all around.

Naruto being the only brash one, charged at a larger monkey that was about to swing at Sakura, making sure it swerved to avoid getting hit. Sakura thankfully appreciated the help and moved away from the fight. With wings beating forcefully, he was lifted into the sky but noticed a shower of arrows shooting in his direction. Quickly he tucked his wings neatly and shot down at the attackers and blew fire at the gathering monkeys. All of them got hit except one who replaced a lost arrow with another and shot it with lightning speed which homed-on its target:Naruto.

The arrow pierced through his chest, leaking red crimson blood in return. Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously, but painfully from the throbbing that was slowly becoming too much for him to handle. The monkey only laughed at such a weakling until it was too late. It erupted into flames until nothing but ashes was left, save for the bones or a few strands of hair. The shinobi's eyes had transformed into a blood, red color and contained pure hatred and malice for those who dared to oppose him. The surrounding army felt their fur bristle upon feeling the dark aura within their boundaries.

Lee's POV.

Everywhere I looked monkeys of all different sizes were scattered around the battle field. Some were on the ground dead and some were struggling to get back up to fight. Screams pierced the air as carcass upon carcass was laid across the ground. This was not an honorable fight to the death, he wouldn't last much longer.

End Lee's POV.

One monkey came rushing at Lee with its club raised above its head, ready to strike. He momentarily froze but proceeded to dodge while forcing up a column of earth to blast the enemy away. In one quick movement, it got up again, rage slowly building. It charged again but with no success, another blast of energy came crashing into the monster which sent it rocketing away and connecting with other enemies. Lee looked around and noticed Naruto standing where the monkey had fallen...something wasn't right.

His eyes are usually blue, now they were a blood, red hue. He gave a menacing growl and dashed off again. _What happened to you, Naruto?_

* * *

I am soo sorry, blame my dumb computer, or my laziness. This would have come faster, but the fates seem to hate me. Hope you liked the chapter, cause the next will come sooner or later. I don't know when, and I don't have an exact date either. Well, till next time, Ja ne!


	5. The Will of Fire

**Although it's a little early to be thinking about this….I was wondering if I should create a sequel once the story finally ends. Well, I'll let my trusted readers decide what's to come. And also, I don't think I'm all that good with battle scenes, but maybe that's not true. Oh well, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fics and such….you get my drift?**

* * *

_Lee's POV._

The color of Naruto's eyes kept me pondering on what in the hell happened to him, but sadly I was forced out of my dreamlike state when another monkey decided to come racing towards me. Later, I will make sure to ask him about it.

_End POV._

The monkey came fast, too fast in fact. It was mostly a white streak of hair and skin. He acted as if Lee was a meal soon to be devoured amongst the destruction. Lee knew what it wanted; it was apparently upset at something the dragons had done long ago before they ever existed. He would need to act quickly if he was to defeat the soldier beast.

In a flash, Lee was soaring above the head of the creature and summoned more energy of what he had left. Since he didn't have chakra back at home, it would be harder even here to make a lot of it at once. The fire erupted from his mouth and scorched the surrounding area, nothing but ash was left. The monkey had died a painful death.

* * *

_Elsewhere on the battlefield_

Although Neji was well-known back at Konoha, here in the Dragon Realm, it was way different. It was easy for him to summon the energy all at once since his style included close-range combat with the Byakugan and all. It was way easier to beat the monkeys since they didn't know about his skills with close-range fighting. It was also a bit hard to summon the energy as well, since he needed it to form at his mouth and nowhere else. He was still able to manage it though, without help from anyone else. Which is why he's known as a prodigy.

The army was slowly but surely diminishing, the numbers weren't as large as they last saw it, so it must mean they were winning. That is until their boss came. He was another dragon, but even fiercer to look at than most, smaller beasts.

All fighting ceased when a dark, ominous shadow fell upon the battlefield. With it, great wings beat forcefully and rapidly approaching the ninja. Out of the sky came a pure, black body of mass and destruction. He reeked pure evil, no one dared to stir a muscle. Not even to flinch.

"That dragon is a legendary monster, defeating him would take a lot of time", Cynder looked shaken, since this is the first time she has actually seen her once-was master in his original form.

Upon hearing this, the small and valiant army of dragons, thought this would be the end. They knew they were weak, and probably wouldn't last much longer as it is. Their time would soon be up. Too bad they didn't see their sensei's yet.

Naruto didn't want to admit defeat, not even to someone who would obviously win this match. He was so intent in winning, that a mythical energy took form and surrounded his body. Ignitis knew what this was, but he didn't think they could learn it that fast. "You're going down!" the blonde ninja lifted himself inches from the ground, a powerful aura radiating from him.

All the elders nodded to one another, as fast as lighting they flew to the remaining army and formed a tight circle. They swiftly exuded their elements in one quick and final blast which eliminated the rest of the dratted army for good this time. A loud blast erupted from the elders, thus creating a shockwave that passed beyond and reached the borders of their land. It shook the shinobi till they couldn't stand up. Finally, it subsided while the army was depleted. Now, all that was left was the boss.

The energy that Naruto was releasing was so strong that it may have matched the Dark Masters evil aura. All eyes were on the Kyuubi container. It seems that Kyuubi may have helped by giving a fraction of his chakra to aid in the battle against the dark one.

Ignitis diverted his attention and called the dragons that were standing, "We must move somewhere that is safe. Naruto is emitting energy unknown to us dragons. It also feels evil, like any other I've felt before."

Everyone quickly obeyed by taking to the sky and moving far enough away from the battlefield. As soon as everyone was airborne, they all looked down upon the field to see a ghastly sight. Dark red energy was being released from Naruto. The energy began to swirl in a tight circle like a spring and then stopped about midway in the air. At that instant, the head of a Nine-Tailed fox spirit formed inches above the ninja fighting still.

"This energy…..I've felt its deadly presence before. During the Chuunin Exams, I saw that same exact form of a fox when I used my Byakugan to check Naruto's Chakra status." All eyes averted to the Byakugan-user.

"What do you mean Neji?",Tenten asked. No one had witnessed what he had that day. So they wouldn't know about it, unless you were an elder of the Hidden Leaf Village. Then you may at least have a clue as to what he was talking about. Everyone was clueless, but they decided not to push anymore information now at the moment. That is unless they want to further upset him.

* * *

_Battlefield: Naruto and the Dark Master_

"You dare challenge me, impudent dragon!", roared out the Dark Master. His tongue flickered in and out like a snakes would. Black, sleek scales glistened in the sunlight's fury. The dragon's mighty tail swished back and forth as if taunting the younger dragons.

Naruto was angry. Even more angry than anything that could possibly have happened in his entire life. No one should dare be able to intimidate him like that. They will not ever get away with this larceny. Although the Elder dragons said before that trying to fight the evil dragon is suicide, they never said that he couldn't be defeated.

The dark, red energy pouring out of Naruto finally had its affects. Everyone watched on as Naruto's body started shifting to a different form of dragon. Starting off, his fangs grew longer and sharper while the claws on his padded feet grew and curved down. His once scaly wings bristled into blood, red leathery feathers. The slits of Naruto eyes narrowed and glowed with a hue of red. The spikes on his back slanted and became sharper. All the while, his tail grew thorns on the end that dripped with a deadly poison. And finally, the horns grew out and took on a hooked appearance.

All of the ones still watching the scene were surprised at Naruto's sudden change. They didn't know what to make of it. There were times he would act different if times got worser, but this sure seemed a whole lot worse than what they were usually put through.

"Do you honestly thing that will help you defeat me?", the evil beast mocked the young demon container to his own pleasure. He didn't know of the consequences of demons where Naruto came from, which is why he was laughing at a 'pathetic' dragon.

Naruto tensed, "Shut up", everyone could hear the malice building in him.

Instantly, he shot upwards into the sky and called forth more of the fox's chakra. Of course being sealed inside a host, he had to oblige or face his own death. Which he definitely will make sure doesn't happen while he has the strength to. When Naruto felt the power surging threw him, he flew downwards till he was hovering above the earth and spread his wings. A beam of red energy shot upwards then eventually erupted violently from the ninja's already battered body.

In the crossfire, the Dark Master felt the rage of the young one, and was too stunned to move. He came to his senses, but it was too late. The blast of demon energy struck him, forcing him to retreat to heal.

Even though Naruto released the energy the correct way it should have been used, the fox's chakra was too much energy at once and disrupted the balance of the attacks power. When the blast died down, he slowly fell to the ground and lay there unconscious.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you all liked it, cause it took forever to figure out what to do. I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, but I hope to make it soon. That is, if I get more good reviews. Before I forget, I would like it if someone could tell me how I could improve this story. It feels like it's not good enough to everyone's standards. Oh well, Ja ne!**


End file.
